


The Principality of Calaca Feliz

by BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder/pseuds/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder
Summary: Because there's more to being a princess than pretty dresses and super-cute haircuts.





	The Principality of Calaca Feliz

The wiry little fellow entered his boss's office, a clipboard tight in his hands.  "Sir?  I think there might be an issue with, er, one of our properties."

"One of our properties?" asked the VP, head cocked, face locked in his perpetual slight smile.

"Ah, Princess Marco, sir."

The boss laughed.  "Princess Marco?  Problem?  I just looked at the numbers: she's selling like goblin dogs!  What problem?"

The thin man began to shake.  "It's more about her... person."

The VP's smile almost faded at that.  "Her person?  What, has she done something?"

"Well, it's less what she's done that what she is... or isn't."

"Go on."

The thin man drew a heavy sigh and went on.  "She's not actually a princess, sir.  She lives in a republic, and her parents both come from their dimension's petty bourgeoisie."

The big guy waited a second for him to continue, then broke out again in laughter, this time uproarious.  "What, no bribes?  No wild parties, neglecting the people?  No ancient forbidden magic?"

"...well, I also meant to talk to you about that last..."

"Not a princess!  Small beans!  You're with an interdimensional conglomerate now, remember?  Just buy her some piddling little country somewhere."

His subordinate frantically nodded.  "Okay.  So I should put in an expense order?"

The boss slapped the table.  "You do that, kid!  Get me some coffee while you're at it, and throw a little something in.  Some of our properties have real problems."


End file.
